


Hustle

by mcsombras



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, Hustling, Mcsombra, mccreexsombra, theres a twist at the end laddos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-27 12:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15024815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcsombras/pseuds/mcsombras
Summary: McCree, who has won every game that he has played in the bar so far, gets challenged to a game of pool by Sombra who is apparently terrible at the game. She makes a wild bet with him that involves not only his money, but also the money of everyone around the table.





	Hustle

Route 66 had its share of dive bars, and this particular one really held the title. The smell of beer and hard liquor filled the air, and the tacky neon lights were slightly fuzzed from the smoke in the place. It was filled with all of the rough types; bikers, criminals, hustlers, and all the rest.

Mccree, A seemingly alone man passing through, had thought to stop in the bar for a few drinks, but was now cashing in on his fourth win in a row at the pool table.

“You gotta be kidding me,” said one of the bars regulars, “you’re cheating!” His accusation wasn’t taken kindly.

“I’m not cheating,” said McCree, “I’m just getting’ lucky.”

“Whatever,” said the regular, handing McCree the cash that he had won.

“Thank you kindly,” said McCree, taking the money and a sip of his drink; whisky to be precise. He set the pool cue down and leant against the wall, waiting to play again a little later.

A slightly cooler breeze drafted through the open door as a woman entered. She was dressed casually in a white t-shirt and jeans, but her hair was what made her stand out. It was shaved at one side and plaited loosely, fading from a dark brunette to a vivid purple. She was probably one of the only women in the entire place, the others being an older bartender and someone’s girlfriend.

The regular who had just lost to McCree wandered over to her, trying his luck with the woman instead of against McCree. “Well hello there, ma’am. you’re new here. Can I offer you a drink?” he asked.

McCree watched him from across the room. ‘ _That guy has no hope in hell_ ,’ he thought

“Yeah, Sure,” she said, following the man to the bar where she let him buy her that drink.

‘ _Seems looks ain’t everything then’_ McCree thought, downing the remainder of his own drink.

He watched from the sidelines as the man offered to play a game against this new woman. She accepted and God was she terrible. One game wasn’t enough to sway her though, she carried on playing for another two games, losing both of them and 75 dollars before McCree walked over to her.

“You’re pretty bad huh?” said the man. “What’s your name, sugar?” he asked, his eyes drawn to the purple lipstick and eye makeup that matched her hair.

“Sombra,” she said, “what’s yours, cowboy?”

“McCree.”

“Well, _McCree_ ,” she said, “I just think that I just got a bit unlucky there. I’m usually pretty good, even good enough to beat you.”

This bold statement was enough to draw the attention of the other pool players surrounding them. Surely this woman who had just hopelessly lost the two games that she had played was not thinking that she could win against McCree. Not even any of them had.

 “Oh really now?” he asked with a smirk. “Then play against me, let’s see if you are as good as you think you are.”

“What are we betting?” she asks, receiving a few humoured looks from the men.

“You sure you wanna bet against me darlin” he scoffed, rubbing the chalk on the tip of this cue.

“Yeah, bring it,” she said, unzipping her bag and holding it open to reveal another 225 dollars, “all of the money in my purse.”

McCree handed her the blue chalky square. “For what?”

“All the money you got, and all the money that they have,” she replied, gesturing at the men around them.

The surrounding men laughed cockily.

“Sure thing, let’s all go all in for the lady,” said one of them. “On one condition,” he continued, turning to talk to Sombra directly, “you bet your shirt too. If we risk losing our money, we gotta have a little something in return considering that he’s gonna be the one getting’ that cash from your purse.” This earnt a cheer from the other men.

“Fine, I bet all the money in my purse, and my shirt,” she said.

McCree raised his eyebrows and smiled cockily. “Then let’s start,” he said, setting the balls into the triangle. He placed the white ball on the table and gestured for her to start. “Ladies first.”

Sombra bent over the table and positioned her cue, the white light overhead gleaming against her dark skin. She hit the white ball, breaking up the triangle of spotted and striped balls.

McCree took his turn, putting a striped ball in on his first try. “You still sure you wanna bet?” he asked, taking his second turn.

“Of course,” she said, taking hers. Again, she did not hit anything in.

“Fine, don’t say I didn’t offer,” McCree said, hitting another ball into the hole. He took another turn and hit yet another ball into the hole. He did not score on his third turn, but instead positioned one of the striped balls perfectly for his next go.

Sombra finally scored, she also got lucky on her second hit.

McCree hit another ball in, leaving him with only 3 more to pot. Sombra on the other hand still had 5 and was not doing well against her skilled opponent, despite playing better than her last games. McCree scored again, leaving him with only 2 more points to win. He used his extra turn to hit another ball into the perfect position.

“Oh, sweetheart, y’ain’t doin’ so good are ya’,” he said in a sarcastically endearing tone.

“Not so far,” she said, smirking as she hit one of the spotted balls into the hole. On her extra turn, she hit another in. Her third turn was used to indirectly hit McCree’s perfectly positioned ball out of place and replace it with her own. “But I think I’m doing a little better now,” she smirked.

Astonished by the woman’s apparent lucky streak, McCree didn’t hit anything on his next try.

Sombra hit the ball in, leaving them at an equal score.

The game continued until the pair had both hit everything in, leaving only the winning 8-ball.

“Looks like I have a chance,” she said, watching McCree closely as he positioned himself to hit the 8-ball in. He missed.

She smiled cockily, stretching her arms out slightly before positioning herself to hit the 8-ball. “You had the devil’s luck, McCree,” she said hitting the ball in, “but luck doesn’t always play out. Now cough it up,” she said holding her bag open for him to put the money in.

He did so, obviously angered by her win. “Hustler,” he spat, earning a wink from the woman.

She smiled and turned to the group of men, still holding her bag open. “Everything,” she said, “don’t leave a penny out.” They angrily obliged; it was only fair considering that she won against McCree.

Sombra left soon after collecting her money, making one last taunt to McCree before she left “See you around, cowboy.”

______

Her motel room was dimly lit, and cheap. The fuzzy voices from the TV being the only sound that covered the noises of the guests in the room next to Sombra’s. She sat alone on the king-sized bed, counting her winnings out with a smile. She grabbed a notebook from her bag and crossed out the name of the bar she’d just been to; she wouldn’t be able to work back there for quite a while.

A set of headlights glowed through the thin curtains, and the car’s engine grumbled as it turnt off. The jangling of keys soon followed and the door was pushed open, revealing none other than McCree, the man that Sombra had ‘hustled’ at the bar.

He had a smirk upon his face. “We did pretty good tonight darlin’, how much’d we win?” McCree asked.

“There’s 950 dollars here, you too 100, I took 300,” she said, splitting the money off into separate piles as she went along. “You won 200, I won 350, meaning that we’re 550 dollars richer overall.” Sombra tossed a wad of cash worth 300 dollars to McCree. “You take your winnings, I take mine.” she teased, splaying the remaining 650 dollars in front of her over the bed.

“I hope you’re joking,” he said, climbing over the money on the bed to kiss her, “I totally let you win.”

“Sure you did,” she said with a smile, kissing the man back.

“Y’know, you’re a very good actress,” he said, picking up a handful of bills and dropping them onto her. “So good that you even managed to keep a straight face when that guy asked you, a woman who is totally outta his league, to get a drink with him.”

Sombra made herself comfy next to the man, laying her head on his shoulder.  “I think I’ve had enough practice with you,” she teased. McCree pretended to be shocked at her playfulness, gasping dramatically before speaking

“God, they never even saw it coming!” Jesse said, pulling her close and kissing her on the head.

She leaned into him and spoke, “and they never will.”

 


End file.
